First Fantasy
by Meester Sqweed
Summary: This is another story about Eona. You'll have to read this story to actually find out what it is this story is about. Please, I would really appriciate it if you R&R.
1. Heads

I know that I don't own FFX, but I do own Eona.

"What are you doing?!?" Eona yelled, as she quickly pressed 'start'. She had recently gotten a PS2, and with it, Final Fantasy X. She had already beat the game, and decided to play it again. It had been a really boring summer so far, and she had nothing to do.

Odd, Jei, and Ulrich had gotten a job, Yumi's family took her on a trip, and Jeremy and Aelita were spending all of their time together.

"You've been spending all of your time in here. You need to go out, and get some fresh air." It was Jei. Eona sighed.

"I guess you're right," Eona said, getting up, and stretching. She left the room, and Jei took the disc before he left.

Eona woke up later that night to the sound of the TV. She looked over, and saw the FFX menu pop up. _Didn't Jei take that?_ She wondered as she walked over to the TV. She touched the button to turn off the TV, but instead of turning off, she got shocked, and blacked out.

When she woke up, she wasn't in her bed. In fact, she wasn't even in her dorm. She jumped up, and looked around. She was outside the blitzball stadium. _Great! I'm in the game! I guess the only way to get out is to beat it._

She looked down at her costume. She had on jean short-shorts, with a long jean flap on her left side, which hid her long blue tail. She had a white tube top on, and it had one blue balloon sleeve on the right, and a normal short sleeve on the left. She had big, dark blue boots on, a side pack on her left hip and a gun on her right. Her right ear was laced, and her left ear had many studs. She had cutoff blue gloves, showing cat claws, a single chain with a blue stone, and goggles that held her hair, which had grown and was in many complex braids (NOT like Rikku's in X-2), back, and hid the tips of her pointed ears.

When she heard Sin, she walked calmly in the direction that Sin was in. She eventually spotted Tidus and Auron, but they were almost to Sin. She ran the rest of the way, and reached Sin just as Tidus was sucked in. She jumped, and was sucked in, before Auron was sucked in. Eona blacked out.

When she woke up, she was in some woods. She stood up, and walked out, coming to a beach scene. She spotted Tidus in the water. She grabbed a handful of large pebbles, and was getting ready to throw one, when he was hit by Wakka's blitzball. She jumped to the other side of the path, threw a pebble at Tidus, attracting his attention to the chest on part of the beach. She waited until Tidus and Wakka left. She followed them in the woods, and when they went into the river, she jumped to the other side of the river.

_I hope they didn't see me._ She went to the village, leaving Tidus to Wakka. She bought some items that she knew she would need. As she left, she heard the towns people whispering how odd she looked. As she walked back to the beach, she had to quickly hide because Tidus and Wakka were coming down from the cliff.

Eona went back to the path that led from the beach, and found a good place to stay, that was out of sight, but she could see what was going on. She also found out that the flap could be used as a blanket. She woke to find that everyone was already at the boat. She had to run to get one the boat before it left. She sat on the railing of the boat as it set off.

She stayed up there into the night. Nobody seemed to notice her. She followed Yuna, and went with her when she was kidnapped. She slipped into the door, right before it closed. Yuna was on the ground, asleep, and the guard had his back to her. Eona hit him on the back of the head, and he collapsed. She heard Tidus, Lulu, and Kimahri fighting, and she quickly untied Yuna, and placed her hand on her forehead, waking her up. Eona quickly hid, as Yuna opened her eyes, and left. Eona followed them to the arena, and she decided that she would help out Wakka during the end of the game, since he would be quitting blitzball for good after this game.

When Tidus left the water, Eona pulled a circle from her pouch, and swallowed it. She became invisible, and followed Wakka into the water. She helped them get the ball, and score numerous goals. Close to the end, she took the ball, swam full speed out of the sphere, hit a bench, went back in, and scored the winning goal. She let the ball stay where it was, and swam out of the water.

She had hurt her foot when she hit the bench. She quickly massaged it, and put her boot back on. She walked to the ruins by the city, and sat there, watching the crowd run out of the arena, screaming. She laid down, and slept.

When she woke, she made her way to the Al Bhed shop that the others were staying. Yuna and everyone were just leaving on their chocobo. Eona followed them on foot, going just as fast as they were. When they reached the gate, Eona waited until Seymour let them go ahead, when she jumped over the gate. This caused commotion, but she lost her pursuers not long after she jumped. She followed Yuna, and resisted the urge to take one of the stones she took from Besaid, and throw it at Seymour.

When they reached the area where Luzzu was, and Luzzu left, Eona followed him. When he was out of view of the group, Eona appeared at his side. "Boo," she said, pushing him. He rolled down to the beach, and Eona went back to watching the group. Eona followed them the rest of the way to the command center. She knew that Sin was going to attack, so she hid herself behind a large boulder, so she would be somewhat protected.

She laid down, and waited till it was time to follow Yuna and her guardians. She must have fallen asleep, because when she opened her eyes, she was staring at Kimahri's feet. She jerked upright.

"Who are you?" he growled.

"Shh! I'm Eona."

"Why are you here?"

"I'm helping. I'm not supposed to be here, and the only way for me to get back to where I'm supposed to be is for you guys to defeat Sin. They can't know that I'm here. At least, not yet. Please don't tell them that I'm here. I just help from the side from time to time." She twitched her ear. "They want you. Don't tell them about me." Kimahri left, and Eona followed in the shadows.

When they reached the Djose temple, Eona waited to get a good shot at Dona, and threw a rock at her. Dona thought that Barthello had hit her, and got mad at him. When the group left for Moonflow, Eona had to stay well hidden, because Kimahri was keeping and eye out for her. When they reached Moonflow, Yuna almost fell into the water. She had to winmill her arms, threw them out before she got her balance again, and when she did, she let her arms fall to her sides.

Eona suddenly appeared in front of her, but they didn't get a good look because she fell into the water. She stayed under the water, while they passed over. She came up, and shook off. She went to the shoopful, and slept the entire way to Guadosalam. Eona went with them to the mansion, and after they had left the Farplane, Eona slipped in. She walked around, and knew that she wouldn't see her parents here, like Yuna had.

She made herself invisible, before she left. She went into a dark corner, and cried. Everyone was scared because they heard Eona crying, but they couldn't see her, and it seemed to be coming from every direction. She finally went to the Thunder Plane, and followed Yuna. Eona made herself invisible, and made sure that Rikku was okay, and that she wouldn't get hit by any lightening. Kimahri could smell her, but she didn't care. She was engulfed in self pity.

When they reached the shop, Eona stayed outside. Kimahri came out. "Why do you follow?"

"I told you. I have to get back to my home."

"You went to the Farplane. What you see?"

"Just the Farplane. Its not like I can see my parents, like Yuna could. No matter how many times I would go to the Farplane, I could never see my parents." She felt tears falling down her face. She stood up, and ran out into the plane, making herself invisible. Finally, a bolt of lightening hit her. Kimahri ran over to her, and picked her up. He placed her on his back, and Eona automatically clamped her arms around his neck, and wrapped her legs around his waist. He looked down, but didn't see her legs. She had made herself invisible again.

A pyrefly floated around where Eona's head would be, but it didn't float away. It just stayed there. When the others joined him, they looked at him, then the pyrefly. "Nothing," he growled. They made their way out of the Thunder Plane, and the pyrefly followed. When Auron took Tidus and Yuna to the pool with Jecht's sphere, Kimahri took Eona there too, and placed her by the side of the pool. She put her hand in the water, but they didn't notice the tiny ripples she gave off. They were busy watching Jecht's sphere.

Eona made herself slightly visible, and caught her pyrefly. She held it to her neck, and absorbed it. She made herself invisible again, but the others noticed that the pyrefly wasn't there anymore. "Hey, where'd the pyrefly that was following us go?" Kimahri was silent.

"Kimahri?"

"It was reabsorbed," he finally growled. Tidus looked at Yuna.

"Pyreflies can't be reabsorbed," she said.

"I can reabsorb mine." Eona was still invisible, but she spoke.

"Who's there?" Tidus yelled, bringing his sword up.

"Calm down, Spike. I'm not here to hurt you. If I hurt you, I would never get back to my home."

"How come you can reabsorb your pyrefly?" Yuna asked.

"I'm not supposed to die yet. I think I have a couple of pyreflies. I was sad, and I went out in the Thunder Plane, getting hit by lightening."

"Why were you sad?"

"I couldn't see my parents like you did, Yuna."

"If you went on the Farplane, then you should be able to see them. If they are dead."

"You don't get it. I CAN'T see then because I'm not from here. I'm from a different world. Not Tidus's world or your world. They're dead, but I can't see them." Eona stared to cry again. She suddenly ran off, away from everybody. They saw some shrubbery burst apart, but they knew they couldn't catch her. Eona eventually rejoined them, but they were battling on Lake Macalania. The lake broke before she could get there, so she jumped in, making little to no splash.

Eona found Kimahri. "What I miss?" she whispered.

"We killed Seymour."

"No big surprise. I've been wanting to do that forever."

"When you show yourself to them?"

"When one of two things happens. One, Yuna figures out how to summon me, like at Moonflow, or two, they really badly need my help. Don't tell them I said anything about it, though."

"Who you talking to, Kimahri?" It was Rikku. Tidus and Yuna came up behind her.

"I think it was that ghost person that talked to us in the woods."

"I'm not a ghost, Spike." Rikku jumped.

"I'm NOT Spike, so stop calling me that."

"What are ya gonna do, Spike? You can't fight me because you can't see me. That's a really important fact when you're fighting someone."

"Enough." Eona decided to tease Tidus, and she let her tail show. She picked up a pebble with it, and threw it at him. That was a major mistake, because Tidus dove, and grabbed her tail.

"I don't think that anyone ever told you this, but it's a BAD idea to grab a cat's tail. You'll find that they have claws." Eona grabbed Tidus by his shirt, and was about to punch him, but Kimahri grabbed her, forcing her to stop. Eona pushed Tidus away, and Kimahri let her go. She ran to the ruins, letting her fist hit the wall, creating a huge gash.

"You made her really angry."

"So!?!"

"Dude, she punched a hole in the wall!" Wakka said.

"They're old walls."

"The one she hit is thick. I don't think Kimahri could do that." Tidus stood there for a bit, and a stone hit him on the forehead. He was pelted by several more, and none of them hit anyone else.

"I feel much better now." Eona's voice came from up high. "Now, listen." They listened to hymn. Soon, Sin came.

Eona woke up, and she was by Yuna. Yuna was still asleep. Eona made herself invisible, and was about to wake Yuna, when a couple Guado soldiers came by. They took Yuna, and Eona followed. Yuna was still asleep when they reached Bevelle. Eona woke her up, by putting her hand to Yuna's face.

She woke up just in time for a Guado soldier to enter the room.

"Good, you're up. You're to come with me." Yuna saw a lamp rise in the air, and she knew that she wasn't alone. She shook her head once, and Eona set the lamp down, before the guard looked over. Yuna went with him, and Eona followed silently.

Yuna was led to a room, and was told to put on the wedding dress. Eona helped her put it on. "I could get you out of here," she whispered, as she put Yuna's hair up.

"No, I have to do something," Yuna replied, trying to pull away, but Eona pulled her back, and sat her down.

"Even if you're being forced to do this, you can still look awesome." Eona finished putting her hair up, and just in time. A guard came in.

"I thought that I heard you talking to someone."

"There's nobody here except for me and now you." The guard led her to the top of the building, and Eona stood by the side, watching what was going on.

Tidus and the others finally came. When the time came, Eona pulled Yuna away from Seymour, and brought her close to the edge. When Yuna fell over the edge, Eona jumped down after her, and landed on Valfor. It set them down by the temple. Eona pulled Yuna into the temple. They went down, and Yuna went into the Chamber of the Fayth, and started to pray.

Eona heard the others, and waited for Tidus to come in. She went into the other room, and waited for the Guado to come. It didn't take very long. The guards came, and Tidus came out with Yuna. Eona fell asleep, and she slept through the trial, and went to the dungeons when she woke. She found the water area, and, after she had swallowed another circular disc, she jumped in. She swam really fast, and made it out just as everyone leaves Kimahri and Seymour. Eona ran up to Kimahri.

"They'll come back, you know they won't leave you," she whispered. She was right, because they returned a couple seconds later. Eona would occasionally heal them, or shoot at Seymour, but she knew she couldn't do much. When they beat Seymour, they went to Lake Macalania. Eona was sitting at the edge, but she was invisible. Kimahri came up behind her. They watched Yuna and Tidus talk then went back to the group. She sat down, and listened. She got board, picked up some stones, and started to toss them up. Rikku looked over at her.

"Hey, you never told us your name."

"Oooh yeah. I'm Eo."

"What do you look like?"

"You have to guess."

"You have a blue tail, so are you like Kimahri?"

"Nope. I'm a bit taller than you, but I'm only 16."

"Ugh, why don't you just show us?"

"It's up to Yuna. She has to summon me, like back at Moonflow, or you guys have to be in extreme danger."

Eona stopped tossing the stones, and set them down. Eona fell asleep right then and there. She woke up just in time to follow them to the Calm Lands. She remained silent throughout the entire trip. When they reached the Clam Lands, Tidus let out a breath. "Well, so far no sight nor sound of our ghost." Eona threw a rock at him.

"I'm not a ghost. If this is how you thank a person for helping you, then I'll leave. I'm sure you won't need my help when this journey becomes super hard." Eona started to walk into the plane.

"What do you think she meant by 'super hard'?" she heard Rikku ask.

"I think that we can handle it."

"It's always a good idea to have all the help that you can get. Eo! Hey, Eo! Come back!" Rikku shouted. Eona ran as fast as she could into the plane. Rikku turned to Yuna.

"She told me that you had to summon her."

"I don't know how to summon her," she said, shaking her head.

"She said that you have summoned her back at Moonflow. Just do the same thing that you did then." Yuna winmilled her arms, threw them out, then let them fall to her sides. Eona appeared in the air, and fell.

"Ow. I've got to work on my landings." They stared at her. "What?"

"Who are you?" Tidus asked.

"Aww, you don't remember me? I wasn't gone that long. Here's a little brain jump." Eona pulled a stone out of her pouch, and threw it at Tidus, hitting him in the forehead.

"You're really Eo?" Rikku asked.

"Who else would I be?"

"I thought that you would look more like a cat."

"Why? I have a tail, pointed ears, and long nails. That's where the cat features stop. Come on! You guys have a long way to go till you get to the mountain. Hurry!" Eona ran back onto the plane. She suddenly stopped, and sneezed.

Eona looked around, and realized that she was far ahead of the others. She sat down in the grass, and almost fell asleep. She was pulled out of a pleasant half dream by Tidus.

"Ugh, what do you want?" she asked.

"What are you doing? We have to get going."

"I was dreaming. I can easily catch up to you guys when I want to."

"We're trying to save Spira, and you're dreaming."

"Dreams allow you to escape reality, and I was just visiting with my parents. That's the good thing about dreams. They let you be with people you miss. I can also dream about a childhood that I never had." Eona was getting mad for no reason, so she stood up, and walked away from everyone.

"What did you do this time, Tidus?"

"Nothing."

"Why's Eo run off then?"

"I don't know. She was dreaming, then got all mad at me. She had no reason to get mad at me."

"She come back. Did last time. Will this time," Kimahri said. Kimahri was right. Eona reappeared right before they reached the mountain.

"Sorry, I just needed some time to think. Sorry, Tidus, for getting mad at you. I was mad at some other people." She quickly turned invisible because they had reached the bottom of the mountain.

She had to walk around, to stop herself from butting into Kimahri's battle. She had to catch up with the others, because they had already started going up when she came back. She suddenly fell asleep. When she woke up, Seymour was about to land a defeating blow. She quickly made herself invisible, and took the hit for them. Seymour was shocked that his attack didn't hit, which gave the others time to defeat him.

Eona flickered a couple times, then became visible. Two pyreflies went out of her, then started revolving around her head.

"She…she took the hit for us." Kimahri picked her up, and they set off again. Eona didn't wake up, even during battles, she slept. Though she didn't wake up, she would make herself invisible at the right moments. She finally woke up to all of Spyra singing the hymn. She walked over to Tidus.

"Hey, Tidus. Remember, dreams are good, but they can also cause pain to those who witness the dream. The more real the dream is, the more pain it will leave. When the dream is over, the pain can still live on." She walked off, and left Tidus to think about what she said. She caught her pyreflies, and reabsorbed them. She went and found Yuna.

"Yuna, when you're in major trouble, remember that you can Summon me, without having to worry about Yu Yevon attaching itself to me. I can only be Summoned once for any battle. Choose wisely." When they got into Sin, Eona just followed them, remaining silent the entire time. During the battle with Seymour, Yuna thought about Summoning Eona, but her words kept echoing through her head.

Yuna finally decided to Summon Eona during their battle with Jecht. Eona appeared, but her blue was much darker. It was almost black. Eona held out her hands. And two small orbs appeared. They slowly started to grow. Sin/Jecht blasted the spot where she was standing, but a split second before it hit, Eona had jumped to a pillar. The orbs had now engulfed her hands, and they were still growing.

Sin/Jecht blasted the pillar that she was on, but she had jumped over him to the other pillar. The orbs were larger, and they were still growing. Sin/Jecht destroyed the final pillar, and she jumped onto him. She was just above his head, and she put her hands together, making the orbs form together. She pointed her hands at Sin/Jecht's head, and the orb hit him.

She went flying off, and landed on the platform that the others were standing on. It was obvious that her attack had defeated Sin/Jecht. They were too busy with Jecht, and Yu Yevon, that they didn't notice the pyreflies leaving Eona one at a time, then revolving around her. It was when they finally got rid of him, that she was noticed.

"Eona! Are you okay?" Eona gave Rikku a small smile.

"I need Yuna to send me."

"What?! No, you're going to be fine!"

"Rikku, I need Yuna to send me, so that I can go home. I like it here, but my brother is home, along with my friends. I'll be back sometime, but I don't know when. You might be able to see me in the Farplane, but only if Yuna sends me now."

Yuna quickly sent her, but everyone, even Tidus was sad to see her go.


	2. Tails

Eona woke up in her bed, and her memory of her 'dream' slowly came back. She stretched, and looked around. The TV and PS2 were off. She was still in her PJs, and the sun was just coming in through her window. She got up, and stretched. Something brushed her leg, and she looked around, to see what it was. She had to stifle a scream when she found out what it was. She had a **tail**!! She felt her head, and her hair had formed itself to look like cat ears. Her nails were also a bit long, and sharper. She jumped when someone knocked on her door. 

"Hey, Eo, are you okay?" It was Jei.

"I'm fine. Don't come in."

"Why not?"

"Because I just don't want you in here right now. I want to be alone."

"Okay. Do you want your game back?"

"No. I don't want to play it anymore." She heard him walk away, and she quickly got dressed. She was happy that she was able to make her tail invisible, and her hair didn't reform into cat ears. _This is definitely going to be a fun year,_ she thought sarcastically, as she ran out of the door with her soccer ball.

**I don't think that there's any need for a disclaimer in this part of my story, since it's only Eona and Jei, and I own all rights to them.**

**-Mello-Out-**


End file.
